


So I Have A Wedding In Minecraft...

by filamero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Especially Fundy, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, but that's on him for his portrayal during the wedding in the vid, fwt come get y'all juice, george kinda sucks, i refuse to accept the ending of the wedding video, just a little bit though, let fundy be happy, minor panic attack implications?, please let them be happy, they are my comfort ship your honor, wedding angst, wedding fic, yes i am blind to dnf /j, yes i am in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero
Summary: In which Dream wakes up absolutely excited for his and Fundy's wedding day.  Everything seemed to go perfectly well, even better than he could've possibly imagined (until it didn't).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dnf is only implied though?, like...just for the conflict
Comments: 33
Kudos: 643





	So I Have A Wedding In Minecraft...

**Author's Note:**

> heeellooooo, so i spedrun this because of the wedding video, please bare with me as this is mostly unedited save for the few times i went back for any possible grammar mistakes as i was writing
> 
> anyways...come get y'all fluff, i know we need it

The morning sunlight crept into Dream’s room, gently caressing his face in its warm embrace. His eyes fluttered open, blinking tiredly as he pushed himself into sitting up. Stretching the kinks out of his shoulders and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he glanced around his room. A clock reading ‘7:06 A.M.’ seemed to grin excitedly, the little second hand waving at him to look over at the tall mirror in the corner. Strung up on the intricately carved wood was a stunning, silky white dress, paired with a matching, slightly opaque veil. He couldn’t help but think of how pretty the dress was as he yawned—before it dawned on him.

It was his dress.

Today was the day.

Today was his wedding.

A brilliant wave of energy suddenly crashed over him, filling his veins as a bright grin appeared on his face. He threw the covers off of himself almost instantly—not bothering to fix the comforter and pillows back into their normal spots—practically sprinting to the bathroom. The shower was running within a matter of seconds, and Dream was bouncing back and forth on his heels as he waited for the water to heat up enough for him.

He couldn’t believe it. It was actually today; the day was finally here.

Though he might’ve not shown nearly as much outward enthusiasm as Fundy did, one would have to be crazy to say that Dream wasn’t excited about his special day. Would someone who didn’t care about his wedding keep trying to get sneak peeks of what his fiance was planning whenever his fiance wasn’t around? Would someone who could care less nearly cry when he found the perfect dress—with Niki and Puffy’s help, of course—after hours of trying to decide? Would someone who never wanted a wedding to happen spend what had to be hours of his waking time admiring the silver engagement band on his finger, shaped like a little fox cuddling up to his skin?

(Spoiler alert: the answer is no.)

Dream seemed to have gotten ready in record time that morning—fitting, for someone of his occupation—sitting on the couch and combing through his damp hair as he waited for Niki and Puffy to arrive to help him out with the second half of preparing. The clock ticked away, marking the beat of the song that his heart sang in anticipation. He shot up instantly the moment he heard knocks on the wooden door, bounding over in such a happy manner that if anyone were to see him, there would be no mistaking that he was a man in love. 

He opened the door to be greeted by an equally bright Niki and Puffy, both girls bearing bags of what looked like millions of beauty supplies to Dream. “I really owe you guys for this,” he chuckled as he stepped aside and let them in, enthusiasm and nerves playing tug-of-war in his gut. “I honestly didn’t know who else to trust with making me look good enough for today.”

Puffy snorted softly, standing on the tips of her toes and ruffling Dream’s hair—or, well, the tips of it since there was a significant gap in their height. “Have you seen the way Fundy looks at you—like, ever?” she asked rhetorically, pushing him back until he was sitting down once again. “We could have you show up in a tracksuit and messy bun, and he’d still look at you like you’re everything to him.”

Dream couldn’t deny the rosy blush that crept up his face at her words, eyes quickly darting over to Niki as a silent plea for help. Niki only laughed and tapped the tip of his nose, setting down the bags that she brought. “Can’t wriggle out of this one, Dream,” she teased. “I swear, it’s like Fundy’s eyes actually turn into hearts whenever he catches even the smallest glance of you.” She leaned down to plug in a hairdryer, settling atop the back pillows of the couch to get started on his hair. “Even before you two started taking this seriously—I lost a lot of sleep just to listen to him go on and on about how amazing and cute you were.”

Dream’s heart nearly burst right out of his chest at Niki’s words, clamping a hand over his mouth to hide the embarrassingly large grin that etched across his face. Both girls only laughed harder at his reaction, knowing that this would probably be the only time they would ever witness Dream acting this lovey-dovey.

His leg bounced up and down anxiously as Niki and Puffy did their thing; they wouldn’t even let him catch a glance of himself until they were done. Something about “saving all of the magic for the big reveal,” though Dream wasn’t quite too sure about what they meant. He knew that he might’ve not been the best person to work with when it came to this type of thing. From constantly doing heavy work around town to hardly taming his normally-unkempt hair (from his thrilling travels and unconventional means of travel), he didn’t think there would be much to work with. (Not to mention the usual appearance of eye bags from his abysmal sleeping schedule, but he did try to get more than enough sleep as the wedding crept closer and closer.)

God, he wanted to look perfect for today. He would never forgive himself if he looked a mess on his special day, and he had the itching feeling that he would be letting Fundy down if he did too.

“Alrighty!” Puffy clasped her hands together as she took a step back, Niki soon joining her side to admire the work they’ve done. Both girls still had any mirrors turned or tucked away, refusing to let him see until he had the dress on too. “I think we did quite a good job, what about you, Niki?”

Niki grinned and nodded, taking Dream’s hand and pulling him up to his feet. “You know what, Puffy? I definitely think so too. Ah, Dream, I can’t wait to see you with the dress!”

Dream’s heart leaped up into his throat as they disappeared into his room (and he felt himself grow a little embarrassed when he realized that he never fixed his bed), butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as they returned with the dress that the three of them spent so long looking for.

Putting on the dress somehow simultaneously felt like a million years and five seconds to Dream, glancing down at the slightly poofy skirt that reminded him of the water-lilies that he could find in the nearby lakes. 

“You ready, Dream?” Niki asked gently, giving him a soft smile as Puffy dragged the tall mirror from his bedroom. He nodded wordlessly, his heart too busy pounding in his throat to allow him to speak proper words. She touched the tips of her index finger and thumb together and back open again, giggling. “Close your eyes, and don’t open them until we say that it’s okay, got it?” He nodded again, taking a deep breath and heeding her words.

“Come help me, Niki—”

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Just making sure the pretty groom doesn’t see.”

“That’s more important than seeing me get crushed by this huge mirror?”

“Oh, hush.”

Dream couldn’t help the soft laugh that fell past his lips at the short interaction, his nerves dissipating as he waited to open his eyes. He tugged at the ends of his gloves nervously, hoping and praying that it would turn out just the way he wanted it to. 

“Okay, okay, three…”

“Two…”

“One! Open them Dream!”

And, almost tentatively, Dream opened his eyes.

It wasn’t just the way he wanted it to turn out.

It was…

Infinitely better.

His dirty blonde locks flowed out in gracious waves, a loose braid making its way from the front of his face to the back of his head. Little baby’s breaths were woven into his strands, the pastel color sticking out from the rest of his hair. Though he could tell that Puffy tried to keep his make-up looking as natural as she possibly could’ve, he could see a difference in his features. His facial structure looked slightly sharper and more defined, but he’s honestly never seen himself look as welcoming and, well, soft as he did at that moment. And the dress? He’d already seen what he looked like it in the day they got it, but he felt like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. The sleek, ivory fabric complimented his skin, tanned from hours spent in the sun. His sleeves seemed to fall off his shoulders into small bundles, leaving his freckled shoulders and collarbones exposed. Tiny threads stitched into the corset-esque bodice created intricate patterns of flowers across his torso. The skirt billowed around him in a not-too-big yet not-too-flat cloud. And, to tie the whole look together, he donned white gloves that ended just before his elbows.

Lord have mercy, he felt like a Disney princess.

Puffy wiped a fake tear from her eye as she looked over Dream, holding her hands above her heart. “They grow up so fast,” she fawned jokingly, though there was a fondness to her tone that made him feel loved. “I’m so glad you let me help, especially since I’m not gonna be able to make it to the wedding,” she continued, having to get on a stool to ease the veil onto Dream’s head, attached to a much cleaner version of his trademark smile mask. Though she put it to cover his face as it normally would, he shifted it to the side to show his face once more. Maybe he would wear it like this, even if just for today. (He didn’t catch the ‘awww’ from Puffy.)

Niki patted the shorter girl’s shoulder, giggling softly. “I’ll make sure to take plenty of pictures and videos for you,” she reassured, and Dream knew that despite her joking tone, Niki was 100% serious about taking more than enough pictures. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if there were enough to create a stop-motion sequence and still have it look as smooth as the actual moment. “I just got a text from H, he said he’s ready to drive you to the venue so you and Fundy can spend a little bit of time together before the ceremony.”

Dream didn’t cover up the adorably large smile that took up his face as he carefully made his way outside.

-

“Fundy—Fundy, don’t step on the tail—!”

“I’m not, I’m not, babe! Why would I ruin your dress on our day?”

Dream playfully pursed his lips as he leaned back a little, making it easier for Fundy to cover his eyes. You know, for a day that was supposedly ‘his’ special day, he was starting to notice a trend in being left in the dark and surprised for certain things. What sounded like a cobblestone path clinked underneath his shoes as he was led to God-knows-where, but he never once doubted Fundy’s leadership. “Is there a reason I’m not allowed to see yet?” he asked with a small chuckle, tempted to just smack his fiance’s hands away from his face and look at the venue that Fundy and a friend had decorated. “All of this is legal, right? Oh my god, Fundip, did you do something illegal for our wedding day—”

“No! Gosh, have faith in me,” Fundy clicked his tongue, coming to a stop. Dream felt himself get shuffled to the right a few steps, back to the left, and backward. 

“Don’t you want to save our first dance for the reception?”

“Haha, very funny.”

Dream couldn’t help the giddy laugh that fell past his lips, feeling himself get readjusted once more before Fundy’s hands left his eyes. Though it took a few blinks to adjust to the sudden light, his eyes were met with an extravagantly decorated village—and was that a ship that he could make off in the distance? “Oh my god…” he murmured as he tilted his head up and back to see that they were standing underneath a grand, colorful arch that resembled a portal. “Is this…?”

Fundy grinned, nodding his head as he gestured around. “Treasure Planet themed? Yep!” He followed Dream’s line of vision—darting from the cobblestone pillars, the lively streets, and to the large dome where the wedding would be held. “I thought it would be nice, y’know? Since our first date, we watched Treasure Planet. And—And then I proposed to you after watching Treasure Planet.” He paused for a moment, a small giggle slipping. “Maybe we should’ve invited them. Man, we need to send the directors of Treasure Planet a long ‘thank-you’ letter.”

Dream couldn’t help the snort of laughter, rolling his eyes playfully at the suggestion. “Should we spend our honeymoon writing that letter, then?” he joked, taking one of Fundy’s hands into his own and tugging him along as he began to walk. His eyes wandered his surroundings once again, a gentle smile never once leaving his face. 

“If that’s how you’d like to spend it,” Fundy quipped back, leaning over and pecking Dream’s cheek.

Dream shot him a playfully deadpan look, scrunching his nose up. “You’re crazy.”

“You’re marrying crazy.”

“Touché.”

Fundy outstretched his free arm, waving around at the beautifully decorated structures. “So...interested in a tour before we have to get on with the wedding?”

Dream grinned, using his free hand to grab a little bit of his skirt and lift it up to walk easier. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The two fiancés—soon to be husbands—adventured around. Dream was pretty sure the words ‘amazing’ and ‘cool’ didn’t exist anymore, after how many times he had said it. He found himself enjoying anything and everything that Fundy showed him (silently wondering just how much his fiancé paid for everything and already making up his mind that he would make up for the cost with his own money). From a simple bouncy house—in which Dream had laughed a little too hard mid-air, crashing into Fundy and nearly messing up all of Niki and Puffy’s hard work—to the large, wonderfully made mock-ship in the distance—that the two of them got to using a zipline, an actual functioning zipline, and landing safely on the deck. He even plucked a bouquet of yellow dahlias for Dream to have, and he carried it around as they walked. (He hoped he put those there in the first place, or else that meant the two of them just stole a whole bouquet from whoever owned that poor stall.)

“Okay, okay—can I show you one last really cool thing before we give the go signal for the guests to come?” Fundy asked, his ears perking up out of his apparent excitement for the final surprise of the afternoon. “I can guarantee you—it’ll blow you away!”

Dream nodded (quicker than he would like to admit), grinning at Fundy. “I don’t see why you’re asking me,” he joked, keeping up with his increasing pace the more he encouraged the idea. “Can I have a hint as to what it is?” he added on, hoping that this time would be different.

Fundy stuck out his tongue a little. “No.”

“Oh, come on!”

Fundy led Dream to a small house near the edge of what looked like a huge cliff, the balcony hanging just a few feet short of having no ground underneath it. “Here’s your phone,” he instructed as he led him over to a platform that had a button on it. “I’m gonna go somewhere, answer me when I call you, and only press the button until I say so, okay?”

Dream cocked a brow, tilting his head to the side as he took his phone from Fundy. “O...kay?” His fiancé scampered off into the house and back out through the front entrance, disappearing into the hills beneath them. He would be lying if he didn’t feel even the slightest bit anxious about being left alone like this, though his nerves were quickly squashed by the ringtone of his phone. Without even bothering to check who it was—because he was sure that it was Fundy—he pressed answer.

“Dream?”

“Right here.”

“Okay okay…Press the button.”

“Right now? No countdown?”

“Do you want a countdown?”

Dream’s hand hovered over the button for a moment. “...Yeah.”

He heard Fundy chuckle on the other end of the line. “Okay. Three...two...one.”

Dream pressed down on the button, confused as to what should happen. A sudden light in the sky caught his attention, looking up as little particles combined together to form a huge screen. His jaw instantly went agape the moment a smiley face began to draw itself onto the—projection? What even was it? Whatever it was, it definitely was blowing his mind. The smiley face disappeared, only to be replaced by a written ‘Hi!’ within a matter of seconds. “What?” he gasped in disbelief, remembering that Fundy was on the phone with him. “What is this? This is- This is so cool!”

In a similar fashion to the smiley face, the ‘Hi!’ left—and a single ‘I’ took its spot. A few seconds passed, and then a heart appeared, followed by a ‘U’. Dream didn’t have enough time to repeat the sentiment to his fiancé, the words leaving his mouth when the white particles changed color to show off his fiancé smiling brightly and holding thumbs up. Though the image was a little delayed and quite static, he couldn’t find it in himself to criticize it. “Fundy—Fundy, what the heck?” he grinned, a laugh to his tone as he blinked his eyes rapidly in disbelief. “Is that you? Like, right now? Live?”

“Yep!” his fiancé chirped from the other end of the line, and he could hear just how proud of himself he sounded.

“No way, what? You’re kidding me!” Dream scoffed—jokingly, of course—looking down at his phone as if Fundy could see him staring incredulously at the screen. “No chance! Put up a peace sign, right now.”

The particles took a moment to shift, but soon enough, the thumbs-up shifted into Fundy holding up a peace sign, and Dream honestly could not contain his excitement and let out another ‘What?’ at the sight. “You’re kidding me! That is insane! What the heck?” he laughed, watching as the particles shifted once more to show Fundy laughing—matching the laughter he could hear on the other end of the line. “How’d you do it? You’re such a- a genius! First coding that little redstone movie projector, and now this? God! I’m so lucky! I am actually the luckiest person in the world, holy shit!”

“I was going to ask you if you liked it, but I think that’s answer enough already,” Fundy joked, winking into the camera he set up and the projection following seconds after.

“No but—how?” Dream continued, still struggling to grasp what was happening. “How’d you do that? How does that work? That’s crazy! You’re- That is- Oh my god, that is so crazy,” he gushed, eyes glued to the particles. “That may be one of the coolest things that I’ve ever seen. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

“Press the button again, Dream!”

This time, Dream didn’t need a countdown, pressing it again. The particles slowly began to dissipate as Fundy’s image waved goodbye, and if he looked hard enough, the projection left a small heart-shaped figure in its wake. “You have no idea how long that took,” Fundy said, laughing semi-awkwardly. “That was—whew—that was incredibly annoying to make.”

Dream grinned, pushing the door open back into the small house and heading to the front door. “Well, it was incredibly worth it,” he reassured, the projection still plastered in his brain. How cool was that? And he did it all for him? “But come back, I miss you already,” he added on cheekily, giggling softly to himself.

Fundy clicked his tongue on the other end of the line. “Alright, alright, besides—don’t you think the most important part is yet to come? We’ve got a wedding to attend, don’t we?”

Dream felt himself smile as his heart sped up. “We do.”

-

Dream did not expect his nerves to go this haywire now that he was actually standing at the altar across from Fundy. It bunched up in his gut, somehow in all the right and wrong ways. Anxiousness crawled up his spine every time he glanced out to the side and looked into the small crowd of people invited. It did not help that Wilbur, Fundy’s father, was officiating their marriage.

Don’t get him wrong; it started out wonderfully. Having Tommy and Ranboo as their flower boy and ring bearer (respectively) went a lot better than he or Fundy thought. The fact that Tommy started singing the Avengers’ theme halfway down the aisle—and Ranboo soon joined in—actually aided the atmosphere and made it a tad bit brighter. Niki sat in the front row, and she always made sure to throw up a thumbs up and calming smile whenever Dream unintentionally caught her eye. (She even did it as Sapnap was walking him down the aisle, through her happy tears and shaky hands.) Sapnap even seemed to be on the verge of tears, repeatedly blinking his eyes in an attempt to fight back the tears that were no-doubt building. 

(“C’mon honey, it’s your big day,” Sapnap joked, though Dream could hear the wavering in his tone as he tried not to cry.

“I’m all grown-up,” Dream joked back in an almost embarrassingly equally emotional tone, giving his best friend a small hug as he stepped up onto the altar. “All grown-up.”

“Too grown up,” Sapnap added on one final time before walking back to his place in the pews.)

But as Dream stood there in front of Fundy, his nerves decided to play a game of seesaw as the seconds ticked by. Yet, every time that he felt like it was getting too much, Fundy seemed to know, catching his attention and reassuring him through nothing but a small, gentle smile. That was all he needed, his own smile making its way onto his face as he straightened his posture a little bit.

God, did he love Fundy so much.

“Do you, Fundy, take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner, promising to love and cherish him, through joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, and whatever challenges you both may face, as long as you both shall live?” Wilbur asked (and Dream could’ve sworn that there was a glassiness to the man’s eyes as he looked over at his son).

Fundy blinked his eyes, and Dream realized that he looked on the verge of tears as well. “I do.”

“And do you, Dream, take Fundy to be your partner in life, to share a path in life when equal in love, embraced as a mirror of your true self, and promising to cherish him in good times and bad, until death do you part?” Wilbur turned to ask Dream, and there was a certain warmth to his gaze that he figured meant that maybe, just maybe, he was finally willing to let him into the family.

Dream took in a deep breath to ease his nerves—one that might’ve been a little too long for everyone’s comfort—before smiling gently. “I do.”

Ranboo brought up the rings—both golden, though one was in the shape of a fox and the other was in the shape of an arrow—handing them to Dream and Fundy to place on each other’s fingers. Dream would be lying if he said that he didn’t forget his vows (no matter how long he had practiced them in the days leading up to the wedding) because of his emotions, embarrassing himself slightly in front of everyone. But Fundy’s soft giggles were enough to reassure him, squeezing his hands lightly as a silent way of apologizing for forgetting and stumbling on his vows.

“Before we continue,” Wilbur cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the soon-to-be-wed couple in front of him and instead to the crowd, “is there anyone in this hall right now that has any reason these two shall not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your—“

“I object!”

Dream’s heart stopped. His smile instantly dropped as he whipped his head to the side to be met with his best friend standing up. 

What.

The.

Hell?

“George…?” he murmured, mind suddenly bogging over and the dress began to weigh him down a little more. He didn’t even register George coming up to the altar himself, standing in between himself and Fundy. “Off the stage, Dream, come with me.” Taking his hand, he dragged him off of the stage and behind one of the side pillars.

(There wasn’t any use in it though, everyone’s eyes were still on the poor groom.)

Dream’s head managed to compose itself for a second, finding its words. “George, what are you—“

He wasn’t given a chance to properly finish his sentence, a pair of lips being pressed against his own and effectively shutting him up. He blinked once. Twice. And then it clicked.

George was kissing him.

On his wedding day.

In front of everyone.

Including the man who was supposed to be his husband.

Dream’s brain shut down out of shock, and the rest of his body seemed to follow. He was frozen in his spot, eyes wide open, and unsure of how to react to the situation. Thankfully, he wasn’t stuck in the situation for too long, Sapnap placing his hand on George’s shoulder and tugging him away. “Get away, George!” he heard him say, though his focus had gone haywire, and he couldn’t register anything that anyone was saying. “You will not ruin my baby’s wedding!”

He didn’t come back to his senses until everyone was crowding him, forcing him to suddenly listen in on everyone speculating what happened. His throat seized up, and his vision went blurry, eyes searching around for the one person that he needed to talk to: Fundy.

Oh God, Fundy.

His eyes met Fundy’s—and his stomach instantly sank.

Instead of the love and admiration his golden-brown eyes formerly held, they were swimming in confusion and betrayal. He held his hands close to his chest, and if Dream were even just a little more shaken up from being put on the spot like that, he wouldn’t have noticed the way he was holding onto the ring on his finger, almost as if he wanted to slip it off.

As if he wanted to slip their wedding ring off.

Dream opened his mouth in an attempt to get Fundy’s name out, stepping towards him—but their guests had other plans in mind, blocking the way. Tears started to well up in his eyes as question after question was shot his way, mind not nearly composed enough to comprehend what was being said. He couldn’t understand a single word coming out of anyone’s mouth, much less be able to answer back. Tommy, loud and obnoxious as Dream always thought he was (jokingly, of course), stuck out: “Did you pull away when he kissed you?”

Dream felt like crying. He didn’t.

Everyone quickly hopped onto the bandwagon of ‘Why?’s and ‘Ooh’s, making Dream take a few unsure steps back to distance himself away and breathe. That didn’t work out well for him, backing up into Fundy and whirling around to be face to face with the love of his life looking absolutely shattered. Broken, because of something that he had done. “Dream…” He hated how defeated he sounded, especially after their wonderful day together. “Why? I- I just...Why?”

Dream opened his mouth to answer, yet nothing came out. He felt lightheaded as if he could pass out at any moment. Glancing to the side, he noticed that the room had gone silent—save for the thunderous beating of his heart in his ears—waiting for his response. Say something. Anything. Please, just say something. 

Dream’s instincts suddenly took over, dropping the bouquet in his hands, finding a break in the crowd between Niki and Ranboo, and sprinting off out of the wedding hall.

“Love is dead!” he heard Sneeg cry out behind him, and he let a few tears slip (silently apologizing to Puffy for potentially ruining the makeup she spent so long doing that morning).

-

Dream’s mask and veil had been carelessly tossed onto the floor, skidded away from where Dream sat hidden behind a counter in one of the village buildings. He had run until his legs burned, stumbling into the nearest building that he could find. His head rested in his hands, trying to fight the tears that threatened to slip.

He felt guilty for ruining his and Fundy’s wedding. He didn’t want to feel guilty for ruining Puffy and Niki’s hard work—well, more than he probably already had—too. 

Today was supposed to be his day.

His and Fundy’s perfect day.

His and Fundy’s wedding day.

And it was going that way too until the actual wedding happened, and right before he was finally going to earn the right to call Fundy his husband—he screwed it up.

Logically, he knew that it wasn’t his fault. It was George’s, for objecting. For dragging him off of the altar and stealing a kiss from him even though he’s been with Fundy for a while now. For putting him on the spot in a negative light instead of the positive way he should’ve been focused on. But there was a twisting feeling in his gut that pinned the blame on himself more than anyone. No one at the wedding would’ve ganged up on him if he had rejected George’s advances and pushed him away the moment their lips connected. 

Why had he been in shock? Why did his brain malfunction like that? Why did he suddenly not know how to talk? Why did everything become so fuzzy, except for Fundy’s saddened face? 

Why?

Why why why why why—

“Dream?”

Dream tensed up at the voice, a whimper involuntarily slipping past his lips. Part of him told him to lift his head up and look at his fiancé—were they fiancés? Were they husbands? Did Fundy still want to be affiliated?—but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Fundy’s frown had been burned into his mind and the back of his eyelids, already haunting him despite it having been no more than half an hour ago. 

“Dream…” Fundy sounded a lot closer, and Dream felt him gently touch his shoulder. He flinched away, automatically scooting left and away from him. “Dream, please, look at me.”

There it was again. That defeated tone. Dream hated it. 

He lifted his head up from his hands, a bit of his hair falling from its styled place and onto his forehead to slightly obscure one of his eyes. (Sorry, Niki…) Fundy’s eyes met his, a small frown resting on his fiancé’s lips. Dream shut his eyes, not wanting to look at that expression. How terrible must he be for making the love of his life seem so sorrowed on their wedding day?

“I’m sorry.”

Dream’s mind paused again, brows furrowing together as his eyes snapped open again. “...What?” he asked, voice raspy with the tears just barely keeping themselves in his eyes.

Fundy kneeled down in front of Dream, taking both of his hands in his own. “I should’ve noticed the way you were panicking,” he frowned, and he couldn’t help but feel a little more guilt at the fact that Fundy was indirectly blaming himself. “I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that when everyone else was already hounding you about it.”

Dream bit his lip. “You did nothing wrong,” he responded, ignoring the tears that gave up and fell from his eyes. “I- I kissed George, Fundy. I kissed someone else on our wedding day.”

“Well…no? He kissed you,” Fundy corrected, carefully tucking the fallen hair out of Dream’s face. “It may not sound like a big difference. But there’s a difference. He kissed you, and you froze.”

“I froze,” Dream nodded, though the correction didn’t really make him feel better about the whole situation. “I shouldn’t have froze. I should’ve- I should’ve pushed him away and ran back to you and apologized but- but I didn’t—I stood there like a- a dumbass and let him kiss me in front of you on our wedding day—“

“Dream,” Fundy interrupted, gently cupping his face and holding him with such care that Dream melted instantly into his touch. “I’m not mad at you. You’re not in the wrong,” he said softly, leaning in and pressing his forehead against his. “I’m not going to lie to you and say that it didn’t hurt, but there’s a difference between ‘not pulling away’ and ‘not wanting it’—I realize that now.”

Dream found himself speechless, and Fundy took that as a sign to continue. “I still love you. So so so so so much, Dream.” He pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead, leaning back with a small smile. “None of this is your fault.”

Dream slowly nodded his head, only realizing that he had started to wholeheartedly cry when a hiccup wracked through his body. “None...None of it is my fault?” he repeated, still unsure. 

Fundy took his hands once more, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “None of it is your fault,” he reaffirmed.

Dream leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Fundy’s torso and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He said nothing for the next few moments, and Fundy didn’t seem to mind—simply holding him close and rubbing comforting shapes into his back. Dream focused on his breathing, trying to get it to even out and match Fundy’s. After a while, it did.

Fundy pulled away a little to look at Dream’s face. “Do you feel better?”

Dream hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah.”

Fundy smiled gently, letting go of Dream and reaching for his mask and veil. He held it out to him. “Everyone’s calmed down back at the hall. George—“ Dream tensed a little at the name, and Fundy grabbed his hand to reassure him once more, “—George left. You don’t have to worry.”

Dream took the mask and veil in his free hand. At least he could cover up his no-doubt-messed-up make up with the mask, right? (He still felt a little bad for ‘wasting’ Puffy’s hard work.) “You still want to go through with the wedding?” he asked, looking up at him and fearing that he was going to say no.

Fundy nodded his head, slowly standing up and helping Dream up as well. “Of course I do,” he hummed, tapping the tip of his nose playfully in an attempt to get him to smile (and it worked, even if but a little). “I hope you know that one little thing won’t deter me, Dream. I promised that I would love you, whatever challenges we both may face ‘til death do us part, remember?”

Dream laced their fingers together as he tugged the mask on and nodded his head. “You really think it’s...it’s not my fault?”

Fundy nodded his head once again as he began to walk, holding the door open for the both of them. “Not in the slightest.”

“You’re sure?”

“Without a shadow of a doubt.”

Dream fell silent for a few moments, looking down at their interconnected hands. 

Fundy lifted his hand up to encase it in both of his own. “Are you sure that you want to push on with the wedding today? I’m sure they’ll understand a delay,” he offered, and Dream felt his heart flutter slightly at the genuine concern in his voice. 

Dream nodded his head, using his free hand to grab a section of his skirt and lift it up so they could walk faster. “I want to.”

Fundy smiled, standing on his toes and pecking the smiling mask on the lips. “Then let’s get married today, Sunshine.”

Dream felt himself smile, starting to swing their hands slightly as they walked back to the wedding hall.

Today was the day.

Today was his wedding.

And even though there was a small road bump, it was still going to be his special day.

It was going to be their special day.


End file.
